A Kid Flash Christmas
by Kid Flash1234
Summary: It's Christmas, and Kid Flash is attending a Titans Christmas party. Before getting gifts, some trouble brews in the city, leading Kid Flash to chase after. Can the fastest kid alive fight crime AND Christmas shop?


**  
**

'Twas the night before Christmas, and all throughout the city  
Children were sleeping with the sky ever so pretty  
On a rooftop was Kid Flash, looking at it all  
His legs were held steady so he wouldn't fall.

He loved Christmas, and the season it brought  
Joy in people, children, and tots  
As he gazed at the city, he twirled on his heel  
"Ooo I love Christmas, thats how I feel!"

He looked at his invite for the titans festive celebration,  
Stating time and place, that sort of information.  
He nodded at the invite, and spun again with glee,  
Taking in the city as it looked Christmas-y

Realizing he hadn't bought any gifts,  
Then looked around for an easy fix.  
He would buy his friends gifts, they surely would adore  
He imagined the gifts theyd gotten him sprawled out on the floor.

And with that thought finished, he sped towards the night  
Running past the city's dim-lit street lights  
He was looking for gifts, for whom he was sure  
Needed them most, the meek and the poor.

And for the titans, gifts he would bring  
He was so anxious, he might as well sing!  
"Jingle bells, Batman smells, Robin laid an egg..."  
He hummed to himself, almost tripping his leg  
He was looking for something, a gift for Beast Boy

Perhaps a video game, or expensive toy  
That was when he heard a sudden yelp,  
Then a cry, a scream, a plead for help.  
It came from an alley way, then he heard a ka-pow,

"Awww c'mon! It's Christmas! Why now?"  
He sped to to the dark and to the womans feet  
"Let go of the present, or prepare to be beat!"  
The mugger took off with the valuable gift

For which he had fought, hard yet quick.  
He ran and he ran as fast as he could,  
Flash thought he could catch him, he probably would.  
"Flash!" she cried, looking up from the rot

"He took the most valuable gift I had bought!  
I searched for weeks, it's something I need!"  
He replied "Dont worry, he cant match my speed!"  
With this said, he ran with a haste

And proceeded to catch up to and chase,  
The mugger and thief, whose eyes were dark brown  
He had big shoes, as big as a clown.  
"Get out of here Flash! You wont catch me!"

The thief robber said, almost with glee  
"I know you wont catch me because I've got a plan  
So try and catch me, lets see if you can!"  
Kid Flash said with a ule-tide frown

"This guy must be nuts! I'm the fastest in town."  
He picked up his pace, rather quickly  
Ignoring the fact that the road was quite sticky  
Thats when Flash noticed the robbers dumb plan

He buried the street in some...quick sand?  
"Ha!" Kid Flash said. "That the best you can do?"  
"I have the uttmost pity for you.  
For rain, nor snow nor stupid quick sand

will be able to stop the world's fastest man!"

He propeled his arms through the gunk,  
Rotating them quickly hovering over the junk.  
He landed onto a patch of dry land,  
Creating a gust with the speed of his hands.

The sand became a wave, thundering speeding towards the fat man,  
And now he himself, trapped in his own sand.  
Kid Flash sped to him, and he stood with a smile.  
"Guess you underestimated me, something that hasnt happened in a while."

That was when the man started to tear.  
"All I wanted was a present for my daughter this year!"  
Kid Flash shook his head, "But why this way?  
Where were you when they said crime doesn't pay!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I know it was wrong!  
I was desperate and knew it was dumb all along!"  
"Please let me go, and I shall pay you back!  
Just give me a chance to get on the right track!"

Kid Flash mumbled and said with a sigh  
"Man, you are lucky that it's Christmas time..."  
So he propeled the gunk off him, the thief shook his hand.  
"Oh thank you! Thank you! I'll become a new man!

I'll work and I'll work and earn gifts, you'll see!"  
Flash replied "Good, if not you'll get a visit from me."  
The fat stubby man waved goodbye in his place,  
Then Flash ran off, with a smile on his face.

"Ya did good Flash!" he said, now with joy.  
"I suppose he learned to behave for his toys."  
The woman was waiting for Flash, it was late at night now,  
The yellow speedster ran, living up to his title 'The fastest in town'

He came to a stop, holding up her green-wrapped gift.  
"I think this is yours." he said handing it to her quite swift.  
"Oh thank you!" she said, then kissed his cheek.  
"Aww shucks..." he said before giving a chuckle so weak.

"It was nothin'!". he said, before waving goodbye.  
"Catch ya later!" he said, dissappearing in a blur in the blink of an eye.  
He looked at his watch, realizing what it said.  
"Crud! All the stores are closed, the shopkeeper's are in bed!"

Then his head sunk, and he sighed with grief  
"Man...can't a guy get a break; Some relief?!"  
The Titans christmas party had already begun,  
Flash heard the noise, it sounded like fun!

He walked in the tower, then said with more glee  
"HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYBODY!...you started without me!"  
The titans all greeted him, including Menos and Mas,  
still facinated on how fast he was.

They gibbered in Spanish, and Flash merely shook his head  
"Um...right, thanks" Unsure what they said.  
He walked to the food table, eating most of it all.  
He made quite a mess, some splattered on the wall.

"Um..oops? My bad." he replied.  
Blushing a bit, with embarrasment in his eyes.  
Then the time came for gifts to be given,  
Flash stood aside, his own feelings were driven.

He had felt bad that he hadnt had time  
To buy gifts for his friends, but help save 2 lives.  
He wondered about that woman and her confangled gift,  
Enjoying the company of the people she was with.

And what about the man, how was he?  
His daughter and himself were probably having Christmas, at least to their poor degree.  
Then the Titans surrounded him with their boxes.  
"Merry Christmas Kid Flash!" and then Kid Flash sniffed.

Then he began to sob, his secret revealed  
After how hard he had kept it concealed  
"I didnt have time! I dont have anything!  
I'm sorry! I didnt know what to bring!"

"Flash.." Robin said with a grin.  
"We saw what you did, the situation you were in."  
"So, from all of us to you Kid Flash" Robin and the others cheered.  
"Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year!"

"Awww...guys, thanks a lot!"  
Then Kid Flash ripped open all the presents and what not.  
He held all of his gifts in his arms.  
"Thank's guys!" He said when he heard some alarms.

His lightning bolt ear pieces were glowing a bit.  
"Aw...I gotta go, theres something a miss."  
"Merry Christmas you guys! I'll see you real soon!"  
Then he sped out of the tower and to the nights swoon.

After fighting the battle, another villian in jail,  
Kid Flash ran to his bed, laying down in his grail.  
He hung up his new clothes, made a home for the new  
Right next to his comics, and some old mildew.

Then he closed his eyes, falling asleep,  
He didnt even need to count any sheep.  
He was tired and he had had a long day.  
And to him, well, he liked it that way.

Being a hero was better than any gift,  
The best feeling was being with friends and whomever you're with.  
With our hero asleep, our story ends.  
With hopes and dreams of gifts in our heads.

So Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukka, Happy Kwanza too,  
Happy Holidays, from Kid Flash to you!


End file.
